The Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy ep7
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: They're not aliens. They're not astronauts. And they're not from our world. They are... "Fairies"! {Episode 7: Princess Galaxia}
1. Chapter 1 Princess Galaxia

(previously on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; Brunknox keeps receiving unwanted letters from the same mysterious sender who turned out to be the Black Trix. Their brothers captured him and lured the Winx into the terrifying school of Despairia. But the brave young fairies outwitted the Black Trix once again. They defeat the monster, rescued their friend and headed back to Detrella, where their next encounter begins.)

It was a wonderful morning in Vantaillas. Inside Detrella academy, Zieque is having a mini nightmare about a video game overload and overdue homework. It is starting to haunt him relentlessly and overwhelmed him. As the nightmare takes it's toll on him, he finally woke up, realizing it is just a dream.

"Man, was it that frightening?" Zieque thought to himself. "No way I want that to happen."

He look around to see if anyone has waken up yet. But instead, they're all still asleep. Zieque thought he can go wake them up. He started with Brunknox first. The muscled guy who was sleeping in his bed across the room. He smiled devilishly as he thinks of an opportunity to pull a goofy wake up call prank.

"I'll start with the big guy here." Zieque thought to himself as he gets out of his bed and now crepts up to Brunknox's bed. "Oh I'm gonna wake him up good."

He then pulled out a bag of misfit spells and he conjured some naughty tiny pixie emps to wake up the loud snoring Brunknox. The tiny creatures climbed up on top of his bed. They've encountered his big size 12 1/2 feet sticking out from the sheets. The trouble making critters began poking their fingernails all over his feet, instantly tickling him. Brunknox went from snoring to giggles, to an increased sound of laughter.

"H-h-hey! Cut it out! That tickles!" said Brunknox, squirming.

He toss and turn all over his bed, unaware that the little critters were tickling his feet until it cause him to fall out of his bed. Zieque walks up to him, trying to contain his chuckle as the tiny creatures tickled Brunknox's big bare feet for half a second and then they disappeared into thin air. Brunknox awoken from the prank and looks up at Zieque. He is unamused with the stunt he has pulled on him.

"Morning, big guy." teased Zieque with a cheery funny smile.

"Why you little!... What was that for?! You know I don't like that!" shouted Brunknox. "Not funny, bro!"

"Oh come on! I thought it was funny." said Zieque.

"You call that funny?!" shouted Brunknox as he snatched the pouch of spells from Zieque's hand. "Pulling the pixie emps spell onto my bed, having them tickling my feet as a wake up call?! Not cool, man! Not cool!"

"Yeah? Well whatever." said Zieque as he walks towards the door. "I'm gonna wake up the others."

Just as he opens the door, Hictor was standing in front in him.

"Wow. You're up early, Hictor." said Zieque, surprised to see Hictor. "What's up?"

"Great! Glad you guys were up early. I need your help with something." says Hictor.

"Yeah? What is it?" said Brunknox in confusion as he walks up to them.

"A science project I'm working on." said Hictor as he uses his magic to show them his project. "I'm making a technical transporting orb for my project and it's for the science fair tomorrow. So far, I manage to have success by orbing an object from one place to the other. But now, I'm looking for someone to volunteer."

"And you wanted us to volunteer as your guinea pigs." Brunknox remarked.

"Yeah. That." says Hictor, scratching his head.

"Hmmm... Why not? I'm up for it." said Brunknox as he shrugs his shoulders.

Zieque jumps in too as he volunteers for Hictor's science project.

"Count me in also." said Zieque.

Hictor smiled with glee.

"Great! Thanks you guys." said Hictor. "I knew I can count on you."

This just in, Kartanna came in the room.

"Hey, boys. If you done chatting, get dress and let's go." said Kartanna as she finishes combing her long curly hair. "Mrs. Alattayna is about to give out a speech in five seconds."

The boys hurries to get dress. Once they're fully clothed, they, as well as Kartanna, rushed down to the auditorium. Meanwhile, as Novia walking down the hall while she's texting to her love interest Rondos, there's another girl who was heading in the same direction as Novia. She has luxurious long plum black hair, eyes as the color as the galaxy, soft fair beautiful features and lips that shimmers like Novia's lipgloss. Her name is Galaxia and she is known to be the fairy of Space. As the two girls stumble upon each other without watching where they are going, they bumped into each other and they both fell onto the ground.

"Oh my! I am so sorry!" said Galaxia. "I should've watched where I'm going!"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." chuckled Novia as she gets up. "Here, let me help you up."

Novia helps Galaxia get back on her feet.

"Thanks." says Galaxia. "You are so kind."

The two fairies became friends over time as they walk down the hall.

"Are you new here?" Novia asked.

"Uh not exactly." said Galaxia, brushing her long luxurious plum black hair back. "I've been coming here for a long as I can remember."

"Wow, really?" Novia wondered.

"Yeah." said Galaxia. "I'm also the second head of Deltrella academy alongside with headmistress Mrs. Alattayna."

"Wow that is so cool." said Novia.

"Well it's not all that exciting." said Galaxia. "I mean, being the second head with my mother's best friend and all."

Novia look at her with a questioned look on her face.

"Wait! Your mother is best friends with Mrs. Alattayna?" Novia asked with a surprised look on her face.

Galaxia smiled at Novia as she giggled.

"Yep. My mother and Mrs. Alattayna go way back." said Galaxia as she tells Novia her family's story. "They both grew up together. My mother was a princess in her time when she met Mrs. Alattayna at the exact same academy, which is right here."

Novia couldn't believe what she's hearing from Galaxia. She never knew about the headmistress' long lasting friendship with Galaxia's mother, who is now a queen of her home planet and her kingdom of Utraillia. Now only one question remains in Novia's head as Galaxia finishes her family's side of the story.

"So if your mother is a princess in her time, which means she is a queen now, right?" exclaimed Novia.

"Yes, it's true." said Galaxia, smiling. "Oh and sorry for the late introduction. I'm Galaxia, Princess of Utraillia."

"Nice to meet you, Galaxia. I'm Novia." she says with kind smile back at her. "I'm also a princess of my home planet Neongraide."

"Cool! I guess we're both princesses going to this academy." Galaxia giggled.

"Yeah. Shockingly weird, isn't it?" Novia giggled along as well.

Then all of a sudden, Mr. Klane came looking for Galaxia. He found her walking alongside with Novia down the hall.

"Princess Galaxia!" Mr. Klane yells out to her. "The head mistress wants to see you in her office! NOW!"

"Ugh! Yes, Mr. Klane." says Galaxia, unliking his grumpy ways.

She then turns to Novia one last time.

"I don't like him, especially when he's always grouchy all the time." says Galaxia.

Novia shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah. For what I heard, nobody does." said Novia, making light of things with a humorous statement.

The two girls part ways and they said their goodbyes.

"Nice meeting you, Novia." said Galaxia as she heads to the office. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. See ya." said Novia as she too heads the other way to meet with her friends.

As the two girls depart, a shadowy figure of a huge tyrant was hiding in the corners of the school, and he watches Novia walked away. His anger grew worse within the second, disgusted with happiness and joy he witnessed from the creatures of Deltrella academy. The tyrant's name is Traiglore, and he is known to be the most fear barbaric beings in the magical galaxy. And he has his eyes set on Novia.

"So happy, so innocent and yet, so pathetic and weak." the barbaric tyrant said to himself. "They think they're safe from me?! WELL THEY'RE WRONG!"

He crushed a huge rock with his bare hands in fit of his monstrous rage.

"Not when I do something about it!" says Traiglore in a hateful tone. "And I'll see to it that they have something to be cheerful about!"

Traiglore came up with a evil plan. When the time is right, he'll bring despair to those who cross his path. Traiglore continues to blend with the shadows of the school, watching everyone with his hateful eyes.

 **{end of chapter 1}**


	2. Chapter 2 Princess Galaxia

**{chapter 2}**

As Galaxia enters the office, Mrs. Alattayna was waiting for her.

"You wanted to see me, Mrs. Alattayna?" asked Galaxia as she sits down in the chair.

Mrs. Alattayna turns to face her with a firm wise look on her face. She too sat down at her desk.

"Yes, I do, my dear." said Mrs. Alattayna as she goes on. "And I'm also glad that you stopped by at Detrella too. I fear that you and your friend might be in terrible danger."

Galaxia had a puzzled look on her face as she wonders why would she be in danger.

"In danger? From what?" Galaxia asked.

"Something dark and extremely wicked is lurking around in every corner of the academy." says Mrs. Alattayna. "Something monstrous. I am unsure who or what it may be, but it won't rest until one of us falls prey into it's hands."

"Oh no. It can't be." says Galaxia, now worried about what she just heard.

"But do not worry, my dear." said Mrs. Alattayna. "I have all the guardian seinor students keeping watch of Detrella grounds until further notice. In the meantime, you shall continue your work here. And don't forget to come down to the auditorium for the speech."

"Yes, head mistress." said Galaxia as she exits out of the office.

Meanwhile, in the Winx Club's dorm room, Hictor, Zieque and Brunknox were working on Hictor's science fair project. As the young male fairy got done tinkering with his machine just to make sure it's working, Zieque became a little impatient, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Ugh! What is taking you so long, Hictor?" whined Zieque. "I'm dying of boredom here."

Hictor was almost done with his project.

"Relax, Zieque." said Hictor. "Good technology cannot be rushed."

As he finished his tinkering, the machine began to work. Hictor became amused.

"It's done and ready to go." said Hictor as he wipes away his sweat.

"Cool." said Brunknox as he approaches the project. "So what is this thing is suppose to do anyway?"

"Uh duh! Orbs people and objects to various places in the universe." says Hictor as he puts on his shirt. "I can't wait to test it out at the science fair."

"Me too." said Zieque, hyperly. "I shall be the first to test it out."

Hictor looked at the clock. They got enough time to spear to get to Mrs. Alattayna's speech.

"C'mon, guys. We have to go to the auditorium for the headmistress' speech." said Hictor.

"Okay, buddy." said Brunknox.

"Let's go!" said Zieque.

The three male fairies has left their dorm rooms and is now on their way to the auditorium. In the auditorium, the place is packed with alot of students. As the three boys got there, they squeeze their way to the other Winx fairies who were also there to hear the speech.

"Hey, you guys." says Brunknox as they joined them.

"You guys made it in time." said Aaron, saving the seat for them.

"I wonder what she's gonna say." says Novia.

"Who knows until we hear it." smirked Beautrice, flicking her dark bang.

"Yeah. For sure." said Janus.

"Shhhh! It's starting." says Leela.

As all the students sat down quietly, Mrs. Alattayna walks onto the stage and begins her speech.

"My fine fellow students of Detrella." said Mrs. Alattayna as she continues her speech. "We are all gathered her today for this notice. And to get this out of the way, I'd like to welcome the second head of the academy and a daughter of a great friend of mine. May I present to you, Princess Galaxia of Utraillia!"

Everyone applauded as Galaxia walks up on the stage and bows to the students.

"Thank you so much, headmistress." said Galaxia as she now turns to face to audience. "It is been such a pleasure to be here at this academy. My mother was once a student here in her time. That is where she met headmistress, Mrs. Alattayna. They became good friends, just like the headmistress said. And this is why I choose to be the second head of Detrella academy in honor of my mother's friendship with the headmistress and uniting my kingdom to your worlds."

Everybody was moved by the story and then they applaud for the princess. She bowed to the audience once more and then to Mrs. Alattayna. As she royally backs up for the elder to continue, Mrs. Alattayna lets out a few announcements before finishing up with the speech.

"And so that's out of the way, I would like to say a few announcements before ending it right there." said Mrs. Alattayna as she now continues her speech. "First things first. I have to insure you all that I do felt a strong barbaric presents inside our academy grounds. I'm am not quite sure what it is but whatever or whoever it may be, it will not stop until it's goal is at reach. So that is why I summoned the best senior guardian students to guard every corner of the building until further notice."

That news had everybody mummering quietly towards each other. It also alerted Novia and her friends that something wicked and brutal is coming their way sooner than they can think. Mrs. Alattayna calms the alerted student bodies with her final announcement.

"Now to end it all here, I am proud to announce our annual science fair this upcoming week." says Mrs. Alattayna with a proud look on her face. "For those who want to participate in this event, now is the perfect opportunity to do so. I wish for the best in you all. That will be all I can give you."

"Alright, people! You can now return to your posts!" says Mr. Klane, disbanding the students.

All of the students leave the auditorium. Novia and her friends catch up to Galaxia whom too was also exiting the auditorium.

"Hey! Galaxia!" said Novia, waving at her.

Galaxia turns to see the Winx.

"Hi, Novia." greeted Galaxia. "I thought I might run into you again."

"Yeah. I know." says Novia, smiling. "I want you to meet my friends here."

With one glance at her beauty, Zieque's jaw dropped as he became mesmerized by Galaxia's beautiful intergalactic features. He started flirting with her.

"Well bust my beams! Aren't you the prettiest thing in the galaxy?" said Zieque, trying to be charming as he put his hands around her.

Beautrice and the other girls were not amused by this sight.

"You got five seconds to get your hands off her, punk!" Beautrice threatened Zieque.

"No, it's alright." says Galaxia, shaking her head, smiling. "I don't mind it. He is just being friendly."

"Yeah, way too friendly." said Janus as she comes up and grabs Zieque's arm away from the princess. "Come on, you dirty raunt."

They all laughed along with the humour that seems to surround the fairies.

"Anyways, I gotta go now." said Galaxia as she heads to her suite. "Nice meeting you all! I see you later, Novia!"

"Yeah. See you around, Galaxia!" said Novia she waves her goodbyes.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, Traiglore watched the young fairies walked away. Enraged by this sight at first but then later, he thought of a plan.

"Laugh with joy while you can, little fairies." Traiglore said to himself with a snarl. "Cause once I'm done with you here, I promise that there won't be anything to be joyful about."

He crushed a steel pipe with his bare hand and continues to blend with the shadows, stalking Novia and the others with his hateful glowing red eyes in the dark.

 **{end of chapter 2}**


	3. Chapter 3 Princess Galaxia

**{chapter 3}**

The days had past by and it is the day the annual science fair had arrived. Everyone on Vantaillas went to see new things that had been invented by each of the talented students from every school. Novia and her friends were walking around the fairgrounds, seeing everything so amazing around them. These students put all of their hard work into their own inventions. The Winx fairies were impressed by this.

"Wow! Look at all of this stuff here, guys." says Aaron. "Everyone here sure are busy."

"Yeah? Well I'll say boring!" joked Beautrice.

"Beautrice! Be cool." snapped Leela.

"What? You know I get bored easily." said Beautrice, flicking her bang. "Especially when I'm seeing a lot of boring things some morons build."

"Well at least us morons get better grades in classes." says Kartanna, walking up to them.

Beautrice turned away, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever!" Beautrice says. Then she turns to her. "Hey, how come you're here?"

"I'm participating in the science fair." says Kartanna, fiddling with her techs. "What else?"

"That's great, Kartanna." said Novia, happy for her. "I wished you the best luck."

"Thanks, Novia baby." said Kartanna with a diva tone.

"Um, shouldn't you be out shopping for cool fashions?" asked Beautrice, being a smart allick.

"Yeah, that's just what I was going to say." Sherris says.

Kartanna whips her long curly hair with a taunt.

"Girl! There's a time to look good and there's a time to use brain power." said Kartanna with wisdom.

Everyone laughed along with her humour.

"Well good luck with your techno skills, Kartanna." said Leela as the Winx walks away, leaving Kartanna to work on her stuff.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, Hictor, Zieque and Brunknox were preparing to test out the orb machine as a demonstration. Everyone stood to watch as the three fairies explain how Hictor's invention works.

"And now, I shall orb my friend to the tower of Vantaillas." says Hictor as he makes Zieque get into the machine.

"Hey Hictor! Are you sure it's gonna work?" asked Zieque in doubt.

"It will work. Trust me." said Hictor as he activates the orb machine.

The machine orbs Zieque to the tower. The audience were amazed and they applauded in astonishment.

"It can orb you anywhere in the magical galaxy with one push of a button." explained Hictor.

Everyone absurd the machine. They were fascinated by the effects of supreme technology and with a little hint of magic. Brunknox is the next guy to volunteer to try the orb machine. And then, Hictor announces his next move.

"And now I can orb this guy to multiple places and then bring both of them back in the same time." said Hictor as he activates the machine to orb Brunknox to multiple places in the magical galaxy.

Everyone was amazed as they began to applaud once again. Then Hictor commands his machine to orb both Brunknox and Zieque back at the same time. And it did. Brunknox and Zieque both stepped out of its chamber and the audience applaud for them once more. As they all disbanded, Novia and the Winx walked up to them.

"Hey, you guys." says Novia. "We see that you got something going on here, don't you?"

"Yes we do." said Hictor, smiling. "And it's been a huge success for me."

"And it got me back safe and sound in one piece." said Zieque.

"Of course, Zieque." joked Brunknox, messing with Zieque's long hair. "If we want to put you in a dangerous place, I ask Bea to do that."

"Nice one, big guy." laughed Beautrice as she hot-fives Brunknox.

This just in, Galaxia shows up and approaches the Winx.

"Why hello there, guys!" greeted Galaxia. "How's it going?"

"Well Hictor is just showing off his newest invention to us." said Sherris.

"That's cool." said Galaxia as she begins to notice something. "Say, where's Kartanna?"

"Oh she's just working on her project for the science fair." said Janus. "I have no clue what she's making."

"Well I guess we're gonna have to wait and see then." said Aaron, folding his arms.

As everyone is enjoying the fair, a loud scream roars out of nowhere, startling everyone in the fair. The winx became alerted after hearing that scream.

"What in the dark shadows is that?" wondered Beautrice.

As they looked from afar, a huge figure appears out of nowhere. It was Traiglore, terrorizing everyone in the fair with his rampaging ways.

"That's right! Go ahead! Run from me!" yells Traiglore, clutching his fists. "I will haunt all of you down and I will crush you with my bare hands!"

Mrs. Alattayna witnessed the ordeal and then she went to confront the monster barbarian. She remembers him the very minute she looked into his eyes. He seems to remember her as well. The two stood face to face in the middle of the fairgrounds.

"Traiglore!" exclaimed Mrs. Alattayna.

"Alattayna!" says Traiglore as he faced her. "I should've known you would be here. What a pleasant surprise."

"What are you doing here, you monster?!" Mrs Alattayna demanded.

"What do you think?!" Traiglore scolded. "I've come here to settle a score!"

"With who?" she asked.

"Everyone!" yells Traiglore as he charges at the headmistress.

"I won't let you harm my students!" scolded Mrs. Alattayna as she uses her magic to stop Traiglore, but it didn't work on him.

She was shocked by his resistance of her magic spells.

"What? How are you resisting my magic?" the headmistress gasped.

Traiglore grins and he taps on his armor. It appears that a special type of a rare gem forged on it.

"This gem protects me from any weak magic there is." Traiglore explained and he continued. "And it also makes my armor stronger like me. You see here, Alattayna?! I AM INVINCIBLE!"

"This can't be!" gasped Mrs. Alattayna in shock.

"My turn." said Traiglore as he stomps the ground, making a massive earthquake.

Knocking everyone off balance and even destroying the entire fair. The Winx rushed to the headmistress' side. They stood their ground to fight the barbaric tyrant.

"Who's this freakazoid?" asked Janus.

"Who cares?! He wants a fight? We'll give him one." said Beautrice.

"Winx! Transform!" commanded Novia.

They all huddled around together and began to transform.

"Magic Winx! Galaxy!" they all shouted.

"Novia! Fairy of the Fire Stars!" shouted Novia.

"Leela! Fairy of Blue Morphix!" shouted Leela.

"Sherris! Fairy of the Sun, Moon, and Stars!" shouted Sherris.

"Kartanna! Fairy of Alien Technology!" shouted Kartanna.

"Janus! Fairy of Volcanoes of Venus!" shouted Janus.

"Beautrice! Fairy of Ravens and Darkness!" shouted Beautrice.

"Aaron! Fairy of Cyber-Skating!" shouted Aaron.

"Zieque! Fairy of Beams and Sabers!" shouted Zieque.

"Brunknox! Fairy of Godlike Power! shouted Brunknox.

"Hictor! Fairy of Techno-Sorcery!" shouted Hictor.

As all the Winx fairies began to fight Traiglore, Galaxia rushed to Mrs. Alattayna's side and helped her on her feet.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Alattayna?" asked Galaxia.

"I'm fine, child." said Mrs. Alattayna, brushing the dust on her wardrobe. "Get to safety from out of harm's way."

Galaxia refuses to back out.

"No. I must help the other fairies." says Galaxia as she runs to help the Winx.

"No! Galaxia, stay back!" shouted Mrs. Alattayna. "Traiglore is too dangerous!"

But Galaxia didn't hear her. She was already caught in the middle of the battle as the Winx fought the tyrant.

"I'm coming, you guys!" shouted Galaxia as she too began to transform herself. "Galaxia! Fairy of Space!"

As her transformation is complete, Galaxia flies up to join the Winx. She uses her magical attack.

" **Supernova Prism!** " she shouted as she attack Traiglore, knocking him to the wall.

The Winx Club turn to Galaxia. They were amazed by her attack on the monster man.

"Hi guys." said Galaxia, trying not to make a bad impression in front of them.

"Wow! Nice wings." said Sherris, looking at her fairy form.

Suddenly, Traiglore got up from the wall. He doesn't look too happy with the Winx's interference with his conquest for destruction. Hictor look at him as he was alerting his friends.

"Uh I hate to rain on the parade, but he's coming back!" alarmed Hictor.

The fairies turn to face him. Kartanna attacks Traiglore first.

"This is for destroying my hard working project!" snaps Kartanna as she darts at him. " **Nexus Zap!** "

It hit him but no strong effect. Kartanna was shocked as the tyrant smiles wickedly at them.

"You cannot hurt me..." said Traiglore as he jumps up and grabs both Novia and Galaxia. And then said, "Without hurting one of your own."

Novia and Galaxia struggled in the brute's muscled arms. The Winx surrounded him with full force in their hands.

"Let them go!" scolds Aaron, ready to attack.

"Not a chance!" Traiglore yells back. "I will make sure you will never see them again!"

With the power of the gem on his armor, Traiglore disappears in thin air, along with Novia and Galaxia in his arms. It appears that the Winx club fairies are too late to save their royal friends.

 **{end of chapter 3}**


	4. Chapter 4 Princess Galaxia

**{chapter 4}**

Zieque punches the stones in a fit of anger. He was enraged on that fact that Traiglore has abducted both Novia and Galaxia.

"RRRAAAAHHHHH! How dare that monster freak kidnapped both Novia and Galaxia!" snapped Zieque in a fit a rage. "When we find this freak, I'll slice him apart bits by bits!

Kartanna comes over to calm him.

"Calm down, Zieque." said Kartanna, patting on his back. "We'll find them."

"Yeah. He could've taken them too far." says Leela, shrugging.

"And just exactly who does he think he is?!" said Sherris, flipping her long wavy blonde hair.

"He is Traiglore. The most feared barbaric tyrant in the magical galaxy." said Mrs. Alattayna, walking up to the Winx.

"Traiglore?" Brunknox asked in wonderment.

"And I feared that this day has come." said Mrs. Alattayna.

The Winx all gathered around the headmistress. They all wanted information about the barbarian.

"So you knew the guy, huh?" Janus said.

"If there is something we need to know, please tell us now, Mrs. Alattayna." Leela begged.

"Yeah! Our friends' lives depends on it." said Aaron.

The headmistress sighed heavily as she puts on a strong and proud stance. Then she believe that it is time the Winx is ready to know the truth.

"Well, If you're all certain about this, then I hope that I don't have to share this story ever again." said Mrs. Alattayna. "Please come to my office."

They all follow her to the office. Meanwhile, in an abandoned cove, Novia and Galaxia struggled in the ropes as Traiglore enters the room. He glared at the girls with an evil raging look in his eyes.

"Comfortable? Good!" he scolded. "Just how I like it."

"What do you want with us?" Novia demanded.

"It's not you two I want." said Traiglore. " It's about what I want from the magical galaxy."

He then grabs his weapons while he continues explaining his goal.

"I want to see every realm burn with my name written on it!" Traiglore shouted with triumph. "I want to see every innocent being and creature in the galaxy suffer under my feet! I will make everyone and everything fall prey into my glory forever. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"You are a monster!" Galaxia snapped. "You get angry over joy and happiness of others? We all have done nothing to you to deserve this!"

"I don't care what you done!" Traiglore yelled in Galaxia's face. "I will make you and everyone you know and loved, suffer forever in my hands!"

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you!" says Novia with a strong pride in her voice. "I'm sure our friends will come for us."

"Yeah and they will help us stop you!" snapped Galaxia.

"Not if I destroy your friends first!" said Traiglore as he towers over the two fairies. "You see? When it comes to war and battles, I always win."

He then heads to his chambers to prepare his armor. He turns to the girls one more time before he put on his equipped armor onto his body.

"If your friends do come for you two, I'll be waiting." said Traiglore as he slams the doors, leaving Novia and Galaxia tied up in hostage.

Meawhile, back at Detrella academy, Mrs. Alattayna told them everything. Now the Winx knows what they're up against.

"So he feeds on the suffering." said Hictor, putting the pieces together. "The people who he once destroyed completely. Am I right?"

"Yes. That's correct, Hictor." said Mrs. Alattayna, nodding. "That is how he becomes more powerful. The more destruction and suffering he causes, the more stronger he will gain. Which make it more difficult to fight him."

"So how are we gonna beat him?" asked Janus.

"And save our friends, Novia and Galaxia?" Leela also asked.

The head mistress gets up from her seat.

"I believe the only way to defeat Traiglore is to remove the power gem built within his armor." said Mrs. Alattayna, using her magic to show them the armor. "It is made with 100% steel iron. And the gem's power is what make it more powerful. Thus giving him strength of ten-thousand titans."

"Wow, watch out for his brutal strength, Brunknox." Zieque whispered to Brunknox, teasing him.

Brunknox was not amused at this time.

"Focus, man." Brunknox says, giving him the look. "We're suppose to find a way to beat the guy and save our friends. Not have a macho contest."

"Indeed. Brunknox is correct." said Mrs Alattayna as she continues. "This is no laughing matter. Not at this rate. I fear that Novia and both Galaxia are in grave danger, unless you all acted quickly."

"So all we have to do is remove the gem and beat him, right?" asked Beautrice, cluelessly.

"Yes, Beautrice. You are right about that." Mrs. Alattayna continued. "But doing just that is not going to be easy."

She turned to the window.

"Since it is the source of his power." said Mrs. Alattayna as she continues her warning. "Those who tried in doing so, may not have lived to tell the tale. I personally won't ask any of you to do such task as this one."

"But we must do something, Mrs. Alattayna." Aaron suggested strongly. "It's our friends' lives are at stake here."

"Yeah, I agree." said Beautrice, pounding her fist on the arm of the chair. "We can't just sit back and watch this creep toy with anybody's fear with his rampage. Especially Novia and Galaxia! Taking out the gem and that Traiglore freak is the only way to win against him!"

Mrs. Alattayna sat back down on her chair and gave her blessing to her brave young students.

"Very well then." says Mrs Alattayna with a strong phase. "I entrust that you all will find a way."

"Well duh! We are the Winx. I mean, don't we always find a way?" said Sherris, trying to lighten up the meeting in the office.

"Then you all may go and save your friends." says Mrs. Alattayna, proud of her students.

The young fairies all got up from their seats and now headed towards the door. But before they can exit, Mrs. Alattayna has one more thing to say.

"But remember, younglings." Mrs. Alattayna added. "The gem on his armor is the source of his power. Be careful and good luck to you all."

They nodded, agreeing to the headmistress' words and left the office. Once they all headed outside the school grounds, the Winx huddled around together.

"Time to go save our friends." said Beautrice, smirking with determincy.

"And to do that, we know the drill." said Zieque with a humorous taunt.

"There is nothing to it." said Brunknox as he gives the commands. "Winx! Time to transform!"

"Magic Winx! Galaxy!" they all shouted as they transform.

"Kartanna! Fairy of Alien Technology!" shouted Kartanna.

"Leela! Fairy of Blue Morphix!" shouted Leela.

"Beautrice! Fairy of Ravens and Darkness!" shouted Beautrice.

"Brunknox! Fairy of Godlike Power!" shouted Brunknox.

"Zieque! Fairy of Beams and Sabers!" shouted Zieque.

"Sherris! Fairy of the Sun, Moon, and Stars!" shouted Sherris.

"Janus! Fairy of Volcanoes of Venus!" shouted Janus.

"Hictor! Fairy of Techno-Sorcery!" shouted Hictor.

"Aaron! Fairy of Cyber-Skating!" shouted Aaron.

Their transformation is now complete.

"Now let's go save our friends." says Sherris.

With the flap of their fairy wings, the Winx went to go search for Traiglore and save their friends.

 **{end of chapter 4}**


	5. Chapter 5 Princess Galaxia

**{the final part}**

As the winx fairies were flying in the sky, Traiglore was already on the lookout for them.

"So they're on their way to save their friends. Are they not?" the barbarian said to himself. "Good! So many hope and dreams to destroy, so little time."

Traiglore get on his winged manticore and follows the Winx undetected. Meanwhile, in his lair, Novia and Galaxia struggled in the ropes but with no success of freeing themselves. They turn to each other.

"It's no use. I can't get out of these ropes." Galaxia cried. "My magic is useless against it."

Novia looked around the tavern and then she spotted an axe. Then the fairy look down at the handle close to her. Suddenly, Novia had an idea.

"No we can't use our magic." exclaimed Novia with determinacy. "But we can use his own weapons for our advantage."

"What do you mean, Novia?" Galaxia wondered, looking at her.

"Trust me on this one." said Novia as she squirms towards the giant axe.

Then she tries kicking the handle in order to knock it to her. Then suddenly, the axe fell and cut the ropes. Freeing Novia. Galaxia became impress with Novia's quick and clever thinking.

"Nice move, Novia." said Galaxia, complimenting her.

Novia went over to Galaxia, to free her. She used the axe to cut off the ropes off of the princess. Galaxia stood up on her feet and runs her fingers through her long black hair.

"I have to handed to you, Novia." says Galaxia with a smile. "That was pretty clever of you."

"Thanks." says Novia, smiling back.

The two fairies rushed out of the tavern. They finally made it to the watch tower of Traiglore's lair, where they now stood on the balcony and looked in the sky with a strong look on their faces. Novia and Galaxia turn to one another and nodded with strength.

"Magic Winx! Galaxy!" the two girls both shouted as they transform into fairies.

"Galaxia! Fairy of Space!" shouted Galaxia.

"Novia! Fairy of the Fire Stars!" shouted Novia.

The two fairies then flies off to find Traiglore. In the outskirts of Vantaillas, the Winx fairies were flying between the mountains in their search for the tyrant. Traiglore and his manticore hid beneath the mountain's' edge, waiting for the chance to ambush them. Kartanna has a hard time detecting the barbarian, even though she scanned the entire canyon. Beautrice flies up to her.

"Any luck?" Beautrice asked.

"No. Nada." said Kartanna, shaking her head. "I can't pick up any traces on him."

"Well we can't give up now." said Leela. "Our friends needs us."

"Well can we please find them fast?! The wind and humidity is messing up my hair." whined Sherris, fixing her long wavy blonde hair.

Traiglore signaled his manticore pet into attacking the fairies out of the blue. The monster responded to his master's command and then it starts darting towards the Winx fast from below. Aaron quickly noticed the manticore.

"Winx! Look out!" alerted Aaron.

The Winx quickly dodged the manticore's attack.

"What was that thing?!" screamed Janus, out of breathe.

"It's a manticore." said Hictor. "They're mythical beasts with a human face and wings."

"But I thought those were just in stories!" Zieque remarked with a shocked look on his face. "I didn't know those monsters existed."

"Well they do now." says Kartanna.

"And it's coming back!" shouted Sherris, pointing at the manticore that was darting at them again.

Brunknox flies in front of the group and he charges up for the attack.

"Allow me." says Brunknox as he was getting ready to fight back.

As the monster gets closer, Brunknox makes his move.

" **Hand of Zeus!** " shouts Brunknox as he attacked the manticore.

That pushes the beast right into the mountains' edge.

"Yeah! You show 'em, big guy." said Zieque.

The manticore gets up from the edge and resumes attacking the fairies.

"I don't think so, ugly!" says Janus as she attacks it. " **Magma Burst!** "

The monster was pushed back from that attack.

"Aww, does it burn?" Leela teased the monster. "Here! This will cool you down! **Aqua Funnel Blast!** "

This strong attack knocked the manticore down on the edge of the cliff. Beautrice lands on the ground and uses her dark magic spell.

"Begone with you!" Beautrice scolds as she uses a dark spell. " **Black Shadow Void!** "

The spell swallowed the manticore whole and it was long gone. The Winx hovers down to her side.

"Well that takes care of it." said Kartanna, smiling.

Angered by what he just witnessed, Traiglore came out of hiding and now began to attack the Winx.

"I want you to take on me!" roared the tyrant.

"That's what we're here for!" snapped Zieque as he attacks first. " **Laser Rain!** "

The attack has no effect on him. Traiglore grew very weary of the ordeal.

"Is that all?!" the monster man snarled.

" **Steampunk Mecha Kick!** " shouted Hictor as he attack Traiglore.

The barbarian reflected the attack back to Hictor, hitting him to the wall. Sherris stood in front of the angry tyrant.

" **Moonlight Blast!** " Sherris shouted, blasting Traiglore.

But he still remains unharmed. The Winx were all shocked as Traiglore unleashes his attack, sending the Winx flying to the wall of the mountain. they all tried to get up as Traiglore towers them with all of his might.

"Give up, weaklings! I never lose!" taunted Traiglore.

"Man he is tough." said Zieque, getting up.

"He is invincible." said Aaron, holding his arm. "How are we gonna do this?"

"Remember? The only way to beat him is to remove the gem from his armor." said Hictor.

"Good luck with that, fairies!" said Traiglore with a evil glare. "You'll never stop me."

"You wanna bet?!" said a voice from out of the blue. " **Gravity Prism!** "

The magic attack slammed Traiglore on the ground. The Winx looked up to see that Novia and Galaxia have arrived.

"Novia! Galaxia!" says Sherris with a happy glee.

"We were just on our way to rescue the both of you." said Zieque, flying up to them.

"Oh we just rescued ourselves." said Galaxia, folding her arms with a smirk.

"But still, we appreciate it though." said Novia.

Traiglore looks up and glares at the Winx.

"I will rip off every wing from your backs once I'm done with you all!" roared Traiglore as he attack the fairies.

"Not on my watch, monster!" said Novia as she uses her magic. " **Fire Heart!** "

She attacked him before he can hurt her friends. But Traiglore still stood strong.

"After all that, you still couldn't hurt me!" Traiglore scolded with a evil smile. "You didn't know that the gem on my armor protects me from any magic there is!"

"Which is why Galaxia swooped it under your nose." says Novia, smiling.

Traiglore look down at the chest of the armor. The gem appears to be missing. The tyrant became shocked and then he looked back at the Winx.

"What?! But how is this possible?" cried Traiglore in shock.

Galaxia showed the gem in her hand. And then she throws it far off deep within the mountains.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Traiglore as he tries to get it.

Novia and Galaxia joined the others and now using all of their spells.

"Winx! Now!" Novia commanded.

" **Magic Convergence!** " they all shouted as they blasted Traiglore right off the mountain side.

After that, he was nowhere to be seen. The Winx all cheered and began flying back to the academy.

"So, ladies. How did you escape from that freak?" asked Zieque, flying backwards.

Novia and Galaxia both looked at each other, giggling.

"We will tell you along the way." said Novia, winking.

The Winx fairies left the outskirts of the mountainside and is now flying back to Detrella academy in the major city of Vantaillas.

 **{end of the final chapter}**

(Next time on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; The class went on a field trip to the enchanted wilderness of Arendellia, the far off eastern side of Vantaillas. Their assignment is to understand the nature of the magical jungle/forest and connect to the environment around them. While Novia and her friends venture through the jungle, the Black Trix shows up and tries to ruin it for them. Can the Winx stop them before they corrupted Arendellia?)


End file.
